Glioblastoma, also commonly referred to in the art as glioma or glioblastoma multiforme, is the most frequent form of primary brain cancer and has an average life expectancy from time of diagnosis of 9 months to one year. The highly lethal nature of this tumor partly originates from the invasive phenotype, which affords the tumor cells the ability to infiltrate adjacent brain tissues (See References 1 and 2.) In terms of eradicating this invasive disease, it is considered incurable using treatment modalities presently available. As a result, genes that drive the invasive behavior of glioblastoma are important diagnostic and prognostic markers of glioblastoma and are also markers for new treatment methods.